The following description relates to an electromagnetic field radiator that influences the metabolic characteristics of living systems. The techniques may be used to therapeutically promote healing of tissue and treat diseases.
Therapeutic value may be achieved by applying an electromagnetic field to injured bodily tissue. Application of a high-frequency electromagnetic field at a sufficiently low field strength so as not to produce tissue heating may result in a beneficial effect on healing of the tissue.
In some cases effectiveness of the therapeutic effect of the electromagnetic field may be improved by extending the duration of application of the field. The power requirements of the applied field may be reduced and the effectiveness of the treatment increased by extending the treatment duration.